Death Note 2
by whimsicality15
Summary: This is a sequel to the Death Note series
1. Intro

It had been 20 years after the conclusion of the Kira investigation. The world was at peace and L's successor, Near (also known as Nate River), had a child. The child's name was Carmen Grace. Carmen Grace, like her father was a clever girl. She had graduated college at the age of twelve and could speak fluently in Japanese, French, Russian, and English. Carmen Grace was basically a prodigy. She loved her father and he loved her back. She couldn't imagine living without him. Ever since she was a little girl, all she could think about was working side-by-side with her father. She would eventually work with him, but I will start from the beginning. I am a Shinigami named Kira. It's not coincidental… When I was alive, my name was Light Yagami.

I still remember when Ryuk told me that users of the DEATH NOTE neither go to Heaven nor Hell. I saw Ryuzaki when I died… He was wearing his usual white sweater and blue jeans. He offered me his hand to go with him. That was when I knew I was dead. Shortly after, Ryuk took me to the Shinigami realm. Either he did or I was transported there somehow. But when I woke up, Ryuk was standing over me.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"Welcome to the Shinigami's world. I welcome you, Light" Ryuk replied.

"'Don't you ever dream of being able to go to Heaven or Hell after using the DEATH NOTE,' huh…?" I smirked. At the time, I thought I was going to be a Shinigami. "Well, it was one of the patterns I was guessing." I stood up. "What will happen to me? I can kind of guess since I'm all the way here in the Shinigami world…"

"Don't rush; It'll start in due time." Ryuk cut me off.

"Start what?" I asked genuinely curious. "What will…?" I couldn't finish my sentence because there was an extreme pain in my chest. I clutched my heart. "What… is this…? My chest is…" I was cut off again by a loud ringing voice.

"Otoharada Kurou, heart attack." I had died again.

"What's going on…? I…"

"Shibuimaru Takuo, car accident." The voice said. I was then hit by a truck.

"Can't be… Whoever I killed so far…"

"You noticed?" Ryuk asked. "That's right. As much as you killed others, you'll suffer the same pain. If you killed ten thousand people, you'll die ten thousand times. That is the atonement of whoever uses the death note."

"No way…" I was in disbelief.

"Did you think you can become a Shinigami too…?" Ryuk smirked at me.

"Misora Naomi: suicide." The voice said.

"What is this voice? Who is…?"

"It's the king of the Shinigami's voice. Only that old fart's death note can kill the same human over and over again." Ryuk said in an annoyed tone.

"I… can't control my hand…" My hand was moving by itself up to my throat. "Ryuk, please stop this… Do something, save me, Ryuk…" My hand was tightening its grasp on my throat.

"No use." Ryuk said laughing. "You'll experience all the deaths, and will disappear in the end. Disappear from your body and soul… even from people's memories and the records in the human world... completely." I was scared.

"No!" I yelled "I don't want to die anymore! I'm chokin…" I fell to the ground with a thud. A second later, I was alive again. I stood up and started to laugh. What was so funny to me? I had killed 124,925 people. I had 124,925 more deaths to go before I disappeared. I looked over at Ryuk and he looked at me like I had gone mad. "124,925…" I explained.

"What?" Ryuk asked

"The number of people who I have killed so far… Experience all the deaths and disappear, huh?" I looked him straight in the eye. "Meaning as long as I'm experiencing those deaths… I will exist."

"… Well… it's true." Ryuk was somewhat speechless.

"That will be more than enough time." I was scheming already.

"Light, you… What're you thinking?" Ryuk asked.

"I shall look for the king of Shinigami and make a deal with him." I smiled. "Instead of warranting my safety, I'll lend him my intelligence. I'll give him an amazing strategy to rebuild the Shinigami's rotten world."

"I don't think that old fart would be interested in that." Ryuk said uneasily.

"Who do you think I am, Ryuk? I'm the guy who almost became the god of the human world. I'll just wheedle him. I can even kill the king, if needed." The joy I once felt when I was saving the world from evil, surged through my veins once again. "Human versus Shinigami: a battle for the summit. I'm not done yet. I'll amaze you even more, Ryuk." Ryuk grinned happily and started to laugh. "Let us go, Ryuk. I'll show you the genesis of the new world once again."

About 4 deaths later, we met with the Shinigami king and settled that I would become a Shinigami, as long as the Shinigami world was rebuilt. I chose the name of Kira, because that was what I was most famous for when I was human. I didn't disappear off the face of Earth like Misa or Higuchi. Along with becoming a Shinigami, I asked the Shinigami king for two death notes as a condition. The Shinigami king didn't mind. I made the Shinigami world a better place.

This story isn't about me; it's about Carmen Grace and Near, her father. Let me tell you their story… you'll find it quite interesting.


	2. April 4th

I had dropped one of my notebooks into the human realm. I dropped it in a very specific place, so little Carmen Grace could get her hands on the little black book. I wanted to screw Near over. He thought I was going to Hell, but no, I didn't. I went to a far better place than Heaven or Hell, and I was going to screw him over. The year was 2030. Near was 39, his precious daughter was 14. I think it was the perfect age for the fun to start. After all, Near was pulled into the Kira investigation around that age. The family of two lived in a small city in Maryland, USA. You ask of Carmen Grace's mother? I killed her with one of my Death Notes… no big deal.

I specifically dropped it in a place that only she knew. You might call me a stalker for this, but I watched her. I watched her from the time she woke up to the time she went to sleep. Actually, I watched her 24/7. She spoke in her sleep. From watching her, I could see what she liked to do and her deepest most dark secrets. I dropped it at her tree. Her father planted an oak tree for her when she was younger. Ever since then, she visited the tree everyday for an hour. Often, she read, she drew and listened to music seldom. But on that fateful day of April 4th, everything changed.

…

"Father, I'm going to the tree," Carmen Grace said. Today was the day that she would finally finish her interesting book on physics.

"Okay, R, be careful." Her father said. "R" was a special nickname for Carmen Grace. If you take one of the common consonants and two of the common vowels in her name, you would get the word "are" which sounds like the letter. I suppose that you could also use "cae" and have "K" as the nickname but "R" sounded better.

R walked out of the house with a heavy book and started for the tree. The tree was on top of a round hill overlooking the house. They weren't literally in the countryside. Her father had a skyscraper built with a small "outside" in it. The inside accommodated over 60 people and had two hidden helicopters on the roof… similar to L's safe house. However, this facility was R's home as well as her school. She was homeschooled. Most of the scenery was made by holographic images. The birds, the bright warm sun, and the blue skies were just images made by a projector. The tree and the round hilltop, however, were real. Today, April 4th, was a peculiar day. For R had found a real black notebook.

"What's this?" She pondered aloud. R picked up the notebook that read Death Note. "Death Note… as in a notebook of death?" She flipped to the front page. "'The human's whose name is written in this note shall die.' 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.' This is a weird note." She then silently read the other rules. From the Shinigami world, I jumped down to the human realm to where she was. I think she heard my footsteps toward her, because she looked up at me. She wasn't startled at all.

"Hello," I said. "I am the Shinigami Kira."

"I'm guessing you came down here to get your notebook back." R said with a bored tone.

"Actually," I smiled. "This notebook is yours. As soon as a notebook of death arrives in the human realm, the human who picks it up is the new owner."

"So, this Death Note is mine?"

"If you don't want it, then you can give it back to me or give it to another person. But if you do, I'll have to erase your memories of it." I realized that I kind of sounded like Ryuk.

"Was I specifically chosen for this?" R said as she looked me in the eye.

"In a way, yes, you were. But in some ways, I could say that… I was bored." I smiled again at the nostalgia. "Do you have any plans to use the Death Note?"

"Kira, I actually do. I must be crazy to think like this." R looked back down at the black notebook in her two hands.

"Tell me. I don't think you're that crazy." I knew as a 14 year old, she would have many ideas.

"I want to… clean up this world. Clean up the criminals and maybe even…" R trailed off.

"Maybe even what?" I asked.

"Maybe even become the ruler of this sorry world." R said with a sinister smile. "Do I have any other rules to follow?"

"You must never tell of the existence of the Death Note and I'll tell you more on the long journey."

That fourth day of April changed Carmen Grace's life… forever.


	3. Checkmate

Unlike the other Shinigami, I looked like a human. I was basically Light Yagami with wings. I could occasionally change my eyes to a blood red color, but I prefer my brown eyes. It was exactly a month after R got the notebook. R wrote down 23 names a day, for every hour. In total, she had killed 690 criminals in thirty days. I asked her why she did it, and she responded with the fact that people might make a deduction that it was a girl around her age. I also asked her why she chose a different country each day. As I had told you, R is a clever girl. She answered me by saying that people might make a deduction that she lived in America.

R reminded me of myself, except for the fact that she has to be at least fifty percent smarter than me. She never hesitated to ask me questions. I wasn't obliged to answer, but I supposed that if I did tell her what I knew of the Death Note, my plan would be more successful. So I told R almost everything that I knew.

"You know, some people use aliases." I said looking at her computer screen. R was copying the names off the Japanese police database.

"Are there any on the page?" She asked me as she stopped writing.

"No, but if you want, we can make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" R continued to write names in the Death Note.

"There are two major differences between a human and a Shinigami. The first difference is that they kill to live longer."

"What are you talking about, Kira?"

"For example, if a Shinigami takes kills a forty year old when their original life span is seventy. Seventy minus forty is thirty, so the Shinigami gets thirty more years added onto their lifespan. Humans however, cannot do this."

"What's the second difference?"

"Shinigami only need a face to kill. You see, Shinigami's eyes can show them the name and the remaining lifespan of the human they are about to kill, so the Shinigami know who they're killing and how long they will extend their life."

"What does this have to the deal you've been talking so fondly about?"

"You can have the Shinigami's eyes, for half of your remaining lifespan."

"I see. This offer is available anytime?" I could hear the gears turning in her head.

"Of course, but if you give up ownership of the Death Note, you will lose the eyes and the memories. The remaining half of your life will not be restored." I smiled as I felt another wave of nostalgia.

"Kira, I intend to live a long life, being the sole ruler of Earth."

"I know you do, but whatever the reason you might consider the deal, the offer is available anytime."

"Thank you for the offer, Kira." R closed the notebook and hid it underneath the tree, her usual hiding spot.

"Don't you think that this place might be too risky to leave your note?" If she was discovered, my whole plan would be ruined.

"You're so silly, Kira. No one comes up here besides my father and me. And father only comes up here on my birthday. My birthday is also my mother's death day."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?" I already knew… After all, I was the one that killed her.

"You must be stupid, Kira. She died while giving birth to me." She looked at her watch. "Damn it! I'm late!"

"What are you late for?" I asked.

"Just watch. You said you were bored, right? I think this might give you some entertainment." She smiled at as she ran off to her house.

…

"Father, I'm so sorry I'm late!" R burst through the doors. Near shushed her.

"Don't worry, you're just in time. Now, hush!" Inside the room was a single laptop showing a group of men from different countries.

"This meeting of the ICPO concerns the Kira killings, once again." A fat burly man said. He stood in front of the whole ICPO.

"Didn't L say that he had burned the murder notebooks?" A man shouted.

"Yes, I have." Near said calmly. "Hello. I am already working on the case. And for those who don't know me, I am L."

"It's good to have you back, L!" A Japanese man yelled.

"Sit down, Matsuda. It is not the time, nor place." L obviously knew the Japanese man. This Matsuda man turned pink and sat down quickly. "My deductions of this new Kira, is that he's is mentally stronger than any other Kira we have faced. He is smarter and makes his moves carefully. This Kira is like a game of chess. He moves carefully with his pawns before using his better pieces. Fortunately, I am a fantastic chess player. Let the best man win." L turned his laptop off and turned to his daughter. "Interesting case, don't you think?"

"Very interesting indeed. Now that you mention chess... Would you like to play a game with me? You must practice if you would like to beat Kira." R took out a chessboard from her father's desk.

"The practice will be for you. After all, I am a skilled chess player. I believe that you won't win a single game today."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure, if you do manage to win a game today, I will let you join the Kira investigation."

"Then your challenge is accepted."

…

"Checkmate."


	4. Theories

As I mentioned before, R was nothing but a genius. When she competed against her father, L did not hold back. L was not the type of father who lets his little girl win, every time. L was the type of father who wins and says, "Lose and learn." In my opinion, he was very… hardcore. Even though he is childish and hates to lose, he loves R very much. I feel like he thinks that she is Mello in some ways. He always believed that he and Mello were brothers. Always competing yet stops to help the other when they are in trouble. L treats R more like a younger sister than a daughter. However, younger sister or daughter, he did not go easy on her.

"Checkmate." L said. R frowned. "That was twenty games, all won by me. You have lost; you may not join the Kira case, even if you wish to." L said as he reset the board. R's frown deepened as they began to play another game.

…

"How is there yet another Kira?" Near murmured. He placed another cup on his tower. "We've burned all the notebooks, are the Shinigamis just getting bored?" He placed his cups one by one to make his tower higher and wider. "I thought after C-Kira, they wouldn't attempt again. It's been 17 years since the last Kira, why now?" As he stacked cups, he thought of reasons why this seventh Kira had emerged.

…

"I can't believe it! That man who calls himself my father, showed no mercy, and won all twenty-nine games we played today, that bastard!" R was mad- no furious. She was enraged that her father had beaten her in nearly thirty games of chess.

"You're fourteen, tone down the colorful language." I said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? I have the intellectual minds of Einstein, Hawking, and the actual L combined. I can say whatever I want!"

"I didn't know you were such a sore loser."

"Well, I am. I hate to lose!" She fell into her bed and sighed.

"If you don't mind me wondering… Is L your biological father?"

"What are you talking about, Kira?" R covered her eyes with her arm.

"I see no resemblance between the two of you."

"We both have… white hair?"

"You have platinum blonde, he has white hair."

"I know. I was… theorizing. Now that you mention it, there is not much resemblance between us." She uncovered her eyes. "I was wondering something, Kira."

"Yes?" That statement… it was so off topic.

"L described the first Kira case to me. One of pieces of information I recall was that Shinigamis looked like flying monsters. Yet you, look like an angel."

"Should I take as I take that as a compliment?"

"Not really… I'm just asking you why you look so… human." She sat up. "I do have some theories, though."

"Tell me your theories, R."

"You cannot call me that. Only L can." R looked me straight in the eye.

"What am I to call you? Not to offend you, but Carmen Grace is a mouthful."

"You may call me… never mind, I suppose call me R for now."

"Tell me your theories, R." I repeated.

"One of theories that I have about you is that you were once human. And as a human, you were the original Kira, which makes you Light Yagami." She looked away and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. "Theoretically, if you were the original Kira, you would've known more about the Death Note than anybody or anything in the universe. Based on that fact, you would have been extremely smart. After all, you did beat the original L and became his unofficial successor. In addition, you said if I use the Death Note, I would not go to Heaven or Hell. Well, if you were the first Kira, you must have gone to where the Shinigamis live, since you are a Shinigami now. That is just one of my theories, one of many." I was honestly shocked. I knew she was a clever girl, but to get a theory like that… she just had a hole-in-one.

"What are your other theories?" I asked.

"They are somewhat similar to my main theory, the theory I just told you. L has also told me about a boy he knew at his orphanage. He went by the name of Beyond Birthday. L believed that he had the Shinigami eyes, ever since he was born. He did not have a Death Note, which made the situation confusing. Do Shinigamis drop their eyeballs as well?"

"I haven't heard of a Shinigami that has…"

"I guess that is a valid answer. Even if the other children were using aliases, he would still know their true names. Anyway, one of my other theories is that you were a human and you had the same ability as Beyond Birthday."

"Must you always think so logically? Why not think of far-fetched theories?"

"I have many far-fetched theories, it's just that it's too far-fetched and you'll laugh at me once you hear it."

"I won't laugh, I promise." This had to be good; R looked like she was blushing.

"Well, you do what demigods are, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Simply put, Shinigamis are Gods of Death. So, I was thinking that Shinigamis mate with humans to make Shinigamis like you."

"That's not that far-fetched. However, as you said, Shinigamis are Gods of Death. We are incapable to love. Also, we are not the Greek." R yawned. "I think time for you to go to sleep, R."

"I'm not that tired."

"R, you must sleep, if you want to become the ruler of the world. Good night." I made her go underneath her covers and I shut off the light.

"Good night, Kira."


	5. Thinking

L twisted his hair around with his finger as he thought. He continued his plastic cup tower for many hours.  
"Commander Rester, will you please send me a file containing every heart attack victim since April?" L suddenly said to his walkie-talkie.  
"I'm on it." Rester replied. After a few moments, the communication device beeped again. "I'm sending the file to you right now."  
"Thank you." L got up from his usual posture and went over to his computer. "There aren't many suspicious killings until April 4th. There were four simultaneous heart attacks. That is probably when the new Kira found out that the Death Note was not an ordinary notebook. Starting from the fifth, he killed every hour, on the hour. In addition, he killed criminals from different countries each day. He must have an extensive knowledge of the first Kira case. Not to mention that he's extremely clever." L went back to his city of cups.

…

"Good morning, Kira." R stretched her arms and yawned. "What's today?"  
"May fifth." I replied after looking at a calendar.  
"Oh crap! Tomorrow is my birthday. When it is time to go to the tree, I am going to have to hide the notebook somewhere else… Do you have any ideas?" R braided her hair.  
"You can hide it in your hair… you have a lot of it."  
"This is no time to joke! My father can't find out, you must help me!"  
"I'm not joking; you look like a modern Rapunzel."  
"Flattery shall get you nowhere. I am asking you a serious question! Why would I hide it in my hair anyway?"  
"Maybe you can hide it in your laptop." I suggested after thinking for a while.  
"Hide it in my laptop? Hide it as in in-between my laptop or legitimately inside my laptop."  
"Hide it as in legitimately inside your laptop. You have tools and money, make your laptop thicker and put in a secret compartment with a very small key lock."  
"That's not a bad idea, Kira. You are not as stupid as I thought you were. What I can use for the key, I wonder."  
"Maybe you can use a…"  
"I can use a bobby pin! I can easily conceal it in my hair and no one would think of it!" R said as she gasped. "I should really give you more credit, Kira. You actually help me a lot." She hugged me. I made myself holographic.  
"I'm not a big hugger."  
"Well, then we should get started, right away!" R left her room to get materials. She snuck past people when she got all of it to avoid suspicion.

...

"There we go! The compartment is complete!" R smiled with satisfaction. "Now, I just have to remember to wear a bobby pin at all times. You'll remind me, right Kira?"  
"I'm not obligated to, as a Shinigami. But since I have nothing better to do, I guess I will."  
"Thank you, Kira. I appreciate it." She looked at the clock. "It's time."

"Don't forget your bobby pin, R." I reminded her.

"I meant in the future, Kira." R gathered her laptop and went up to the tree. She sat down and pulled the notebook out, underneath the tree. She quickly wrote the 23 names in the notebook and put it in the compartment with ease.

"You usually spend an hour a day out at this tree. Why finish writing so early? You have another 40 minutes."

"I wanted to ask you some things, Kira. It's not like I wanted to breathe in the fake scenery." She placed the bobby pin back in her hair.

"It's very believable, if you ask me."

"I'm not going to ask you about projected images. I'm going to ask you about the notebook."

"Obviously… ask away." I said.

She and I got into a deep conversation of the rules. We also debated some of the unknown factors. Soon enough, the hour was over and we went back inside.

…

L thought carefully. He went beyond the borders of his mind, thinking of how this new Kira operated. As he thought, his city of cups grew into wider and taller. After he ran out of cups, L took down the cups one by one, in the order he stacked it in.

"This new Kira could be smarter than me… _could_ be smarter than me… Hmm…" He murmured. When he finished taking down the city of cups, he not only had a clean floor, but he also had a surmise. He put the cups in a box and sent it back to the kitchen.

"Commander Rester, I want cameras installed in every room. Wire taps are not necessary." L said in his walkie-talkie. "I want them installed tomorrow while R and I go to her mother's grave."

"You want cameras in every room? Even the restrooms and R's bedroom?" Rester replied.

"Yes, I want cameras everywhere. This includes the restroom, R's bedroom and later, I want you to put a camera on the tree. You could also do this during the night if that is more convenient for you." L took out a new puzzle. It was ten thousand pieces and it was almost all blank except for the black "L" in the corner. L had it custom made to match his favorite puzzle at Wammy's House.

"Consider it done. May I ask why?"

"I am convinced that R is the seventh Kira."


	6. Cameras

"R, are you ready?" L asked. He looked dashing in a loose black suit. After a while, R went to her father's side. She was wearing a gothic black corset dress and a dark veil.

"Yes." They traveled to the tree with a bouquet of white roses. Together they were standing there looking at the grave of R's mother. You might ask where the grave is… well, it's in the hill, underneath the tree. They stood there side by side for an hour. They didn't speak nor move. They just stood still. After the hour, L placed the white roses on the hill and walked away with his hands in his pockets. R followed her father silently and then they went inside to do their own separate activities.

…

R walked up to her door when she noticed something was different. She looked around the hallway she was standing in and went into her room. The devices were noticeably placed.

"There are cameras everywhere." She murmured. She looked around the whole room and found more than twenty small cameras. She ran into her bathroom to check for the cameras and found that there were many. She stormed out of her room and went to L's study.

"I'd like to speak with you, L." She said angrily as she knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said calmly. R opened the doors and was shocked to see a large path of dominoes. "If you knock down any of these, I will be pissed."

"Well, I am pissed off right now, L. What are you thinking putting cameras in a fifteen year old girl's bedroom and bathroom? Are you a pedophile?"

"Pedophiliacs go for children whose ages are on a clock. Also, I only installed cameras for surveillance."

"What are you spying on me for? I am a female person. I am not comfortable to see my father watching me on screens, twenty four hours a day."

"I suspect you of being the new Kira."

"You suspect me as the new Kira?" R laughed. "You make me laugh sometimes. Saying that I'm the new Kira is just as true as the fact that I'm a social butterfly."

"Don't worry, I don't just suspect you, I also suspect a different person. She is very clever and I want you to investigate her." L looked up at R. Then he said into his walkie-talkie. "Commander Rester, you may come in, now." The doors opened and Rester walked in. "R, he has the files of this other suspect and he will give them to you. I want you to study it over and be prepared for tomorrow." Commander Rester handed R the manila folder and she looked through the papers.

"What is tomorrow, L?" R said as she skimmed through the file.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet this girl. You will analyze her every move and investigate her while befriending her." L went back to putting dominoes in the path. As his path got longer and wider, R and Rester stood there awkwardly waiting for further direction. L looked up again. "You may both leave."

"Will you at least take the cameras from the bathroom? I'll let you keep the cameras in my room."

"Commander Rester? Escort R to her room and uninstall all of the cameras in her bathroom."

"I will. Come on, R. Let's go."

…

"Mae Fürst: female, sixteen, brunette. This has to be interesting." R said. She was lying down on her bed looking over Mae's file. "From what I see, she's smart… very smart. She won scholastic decathlons and is a star mathlete." She yawned and shook her head as if she was shaking off the sleep.

"Go to sleep, R. You can't investigate Mae tomorrow, while you're tired." I said. "Get some sleep."

"I guess I'll go to sleep…" She turned off the light and got into the covers.

…

R woke up with a start. She was sweating. R must have had a nightmare. Instead of going back to sleep, R got ready for the meeting. She put on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. R braided her hair loosely I reminded her to put a bobby pin in her hair. She also put her laptop into a large tote bag. After that, she started to paint her nails.

"I think black has to be my favorite color." She said.

"Black nails are kind of gothic for my taste. Applying the polish only destroys your brain cells." I said.

…

"R, can you hear me?" an unclear voice called out. R followed the voice and found a walkie-talkie on her bedside table.

"Yes, I can hear you." She replied, awkwardly holding the bulky device.

"This is L. Commander Rester is going to take you to your meeting place in five minutes, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Have a good time, R."

"Sure." I guess it was strange for her to hear L telling her to have fun. I think she responded thinking that it was a sarcastic comment.

Soon after, as promised, Commander Rester knocked on R's door and R followed him to his car.

…

"May I ask where I am going?" R asked. She was looking outside the window the since the beginning of the drive. R looked fascinated in everything she saw.

"You are going to a café." Rester's voice was monotone and lifeless.

"I see." Following after their pathetic conversation, was a long and awkward silence.

…

"Hello, my name is Mae Fürst, nice to meet you."


	7. Mae (R's PoV)

I walked into the café and saw a handicapped girl in a wheelchair who looked similar to the picture I was given. I walked over to her.

"Hi are you…?"

"Hello, my name is Mae Fürst, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Mae. I'm pleased to meet you, my name Joyce Wellington."

"Joyce, take a seat." Mae gestured. She sipped from her green straw. "I ordered some coffee for you while I was waiting. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't drink coffee."

"That's what I thought. So I ordered a milkshake-like drink for you." A waitress came over with a light pink drink and set it on the table.

"So what exactly is this?"

"It's called a 'Strawberries n' Crème Frappuccino.' I made the drink 2% milk without any whipped cream."

"Thank you. How did you know that I didn't like whipped cream?"

"L sent me a photo of you. I just felt like that was what you might have wanted." I drank the pink liquid with care. It was sweet and cold.

"You're intuitive. That's nice to know." Mae giggled.

"People do say I have an intuition."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in a wheelchair?" I was surprised at myself for being so straightforward with my question… it must be the drink.

"I don't mind. I was in a car accident when I was fourteen. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt so I launched through the windshield. I'm paralyzed from the hip down, I cannot move my legs."

"I'm sorry." I said. It's a reflex, I guess. When I hear a tragic accident, I feel apologetic. I guess all people do.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you caused the accident. Tell me about yourself. All I know about you right now is that your name is Joyce Wellington and you really like that frappucino." She laughed.

"Well, I'm fifteen, I'm pretty smart, and I'm antisocial. What about you?"

"I'm sixteen, I'm pretty smart as well, and I like this Caramel Macchiato." We both laughed. I could befriend this girl easily.

"So what are your interests?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

"I like to watch musicals and write."

"Oh, what do you write?"

"Anything fiction… stories, musicals, and plays."

"That sounds fun." Kira said.

"You don't like non-fiction?" I asked, ignoring Kira.

"I find it drab. Non-fiction books are textbooks. What is it you do? For fun, I mean."

"I don't have many hobbies, but I do like to act."

"Have you had any major roles?"

"I like to act by myself, in my room, behind closed doors."

"Then, you're very shy? You really don't seem that way."

"I just have stage fright." I took another sip. This girl, she was grilling me like a beef patty at a barbecue. What if L had her to investigate me while I was investigating her? If Mae was a regular girl, she wouldn't agree to meet with a random stranger. L must know Mae in a personal level. He doesn't suspect Mae of being the seventh Kira. He only suspects me. I jumped up, "Excuse me; I have to use the restroom." I walked briskly to the bathroom. I went into a stall. "Kira," I whispered.

"Yes?" He responded.

"It's an alias, isn't it? You don't have to tell me her real name, just say yes or no."

"I'm not obligated to tell you."

"You're not obligated to tell me anything! Use your head then." He gave me a small nod. "Okay. Thank you very much." I flushed the toilet, in case someone thought I didn't flush. Then I exited the stall to find Mae in front of it.

"Who were you talking to?" Mae asked.

"I was just talking to my boyfriend. He's was thinking of theoretical situations. We're one of those geeky couples."

"I see." I could tell that she was suspicious of me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I spilt coffee on my hands; I just came to wash up." She explained as she held up her hands.

"I see." What if she spilt her coffee on purpose because she knew that I was going to talk to somebody? It would be easily done, her coffee was iced anyway. She overheard me talking to Kira, so she wouldn't call L here. Are there cameras in the bathroom? I walked out of the restroom. I doubt it. It is a public café, after all. I took out my phone from my bag. "I want you to listen to me carefully." I whispered quickly and quietly.

"Okay." Kira answered simply.

"From now on, I am calling you Toby. You are to answer me truthfully and don't you dare laugh when I fake a giggle. Is that understood?" I saw Mae coming towards the table.

"Yes." He answered.

"Stop answering me with monosyllabic words! Anyway, I'll talk to you later Toby." I faked a giggle as I pretended to hang up.

"So, his name is Toby. Tell me how you two met."

"Well, we haven't met in person. We were introduced by a mutual friend online and I like him. He understands that I can't go out on a real date because of my dad."

"You can't go out on a real date because of your dad?"

"Yeah, he's very strict. But, it saves him money so he's fine with it." I gave her a bright smile.

"You met him online." She sounded very concerned. Maybe I should become an actress.

"Yeah, we met on Skype so it's no big deal."

"I thought you said you were smart."

"I am smart. I don't know what you're implying."

"You can't do something as stupid as meet a guy online. The thought disgusts me."

"Well it doesn't to me." I pulled my phone out and started to dial, "If you don't mind me, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." I pulled the phone to my ear and walked out of the café without turning back.

"Commander Rester, I would like to be picked up, now." I said as soon as he picked up.

"I'm on my way." He replied.


	8. Meeting L (Mae's PoV)

As soon as she left to go to the bathroom, I knew she would contact Kira or her Shinigami. I went into the bathroom after I spilt some coffee on myself and overheard her yelling at someone or something.

"You're not obligated to tell me anything! Use your head then!" She said angrily. After that there was a pause. "Okay. Thank you very much." I heard a flush and backed up a little. She came out of the stall.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked. I tried not to sound too suspicious of her.

"I was just talking to my boyfriend." Talking to her boyfriend? Bull. "He's was thinking of theoretical situations. We're one of those geeky couples."

"I see." I knew she knew that I was suspicious of her now. She raised an eyebrow. "I spilt coffee on my hands; I just came to wash up." I held up my hands as proof.

"I see." She walked out of the restroom. I rolled into one of those special rooms for handicapped people. After I closed the door, I stretched my legs. I had been sitting in that uncomfortable wheelchair for hours. I fixed my wig and washed my hands. Then I sat once again in that uncomfortable contraption and rolled my way out of there.

"Stop answering me with monosyllabic words! Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Toby." Joyce giggled as she hung up. I have never heard such an awkward giggle in my life.

"So, his name is Toby. Tell me how you two met." I gave her a bright smile.

"Well, we haven't met in person," What? "We were introduced by a mutual friend online and I like him. He understands that I can't go out on a real date because of my dad."

"You can't go out on a real date because of your dad." I was in disbelief. This girl is making up the lamest stories I've ever heard!

"Yeah, he's very strict. But, it saves him money so he's fine with it." She smiled. Is she smiling because she thinks her story is believable?

"You met him online."

"Yeah, we met on Skype so it's no big deal." No big deal? What is up with this girl?

"I thought you said you were smart."

"I am smart. I don't know what you're implying."

"You can't do something as stupid as meet a guy online. The thought disgusts me."

"Well it doesn't to me." She pulled out her phone and started to dial. "If you don't mind me, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She put the phone to her ear and walked out of the café.

"She is an idiot, a total bimbo." I murmured. I then took out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A man asked.

"L, it's me, Exsell."

"What have you analyzed?" L spoke with no emotion.

"I'd rather talk to you in person. Also, I want a car to pick me up since I can't just walk up and leave. After all, I am in a wheelchair."

"I'll have Commander Rester pick you up in thirty minutes. Take off your disguise before coming, R might recognize you."

"Of course, I'll just be here, waiting."

…

A man in a suit came to me after a while.

"Hello, Commander Rester. I am –."

"You are Exsell, I know." He said bluntly.

"That was very rude of you." I said. He stood there awkwardly. "Well, I'm in a freaking wheelchair, aren't you going to help me get into your car that is wasting energy?"

"Oh, right." He rolled me out to his car and pretended to help me inside. Once I was inside, I stretched my legs again. Who knew that sitting for a long time actually hurts? Maybe next time I can just lie there the whole time. I took off my wig and my "face." God, that thing was horrible. It was made of latex; it's what made me look like a girl. After that, I removed my colored contacts and removed the girly images until I actually looked like myself. I felt like a freed slave. By the time I switched my clothes and shoes, I was there. Ellis Towers… probably one of the highest skyscrapers in the world. I entered the building with Commander Rester; he led me to my destination… L. L is one of my favorite topics. I am clever because of him. When I was younger, I never liked studying. But my father would tell me stories of a great man he works with. Very observant and clever, he said. Sometimes he would call him insane. My father would say that he would see L thinking, solving puzzles, and make towers out of anything he could stack, but never sleeping or eating. I find that peculiar because no one could survive without eating or sleeping. If anything I feel like he would be sleeping all day, just wasting his days in a clean, crisp bed, not getting out of the bed unless there is something important to attend to. After all, Father said that L always dressed in white pajama-like attire.

"We're here." Commander Rester said, "Don't you dare make a fool of yourself in there, Exsell."

"Don't worry, Father. You know I'll behave myself." He opened the door and I walked through.

"Hello." A man called out. He was dressed in the white pajamas that my father spoke of.

"Hi, you must be L." I said as I held out my hand. He took his index finger and thumb to give me a makeshift handshake.

"Yes I am, Exsell. Have a seat." L gestured to the chair as he sat on the floor next to his Jenga blocks. He had quite a large tower… I would say it would've taken him fifty packs of them just to get it to that height width. Plus, he keeps adding on and on… if each pack was five dollars, it would mean that he spent over two hundred dollars on Jenga blocks. "So, Exsell, tell me what you think of R."


	9. Exsell

"R in my opinion is either a bad actress or a very dumb blonde. I will say that she's a bad actress considering that she's your offspring." I said. I was sitting there awkwardly as I saw L stacking the blocks slowly and cautiously.

"I feel like she's a combination of both." L said simply. He didn't even look away from the blocks or show any emotion.

"You call your own daughter a very dumb blonde?" L's hand hesitated for a moment.

"If you haven't observed already, she is not my daughter." He said as he went back to stacking.

"Then who is she?" I asked. Of course, L doesn't have a daughter; I must be stupid to even think of it. He's too involved in his own world to deal with love and affection.

"She's the daughter of an agent who worked under me for quite some time. She died after giving birth to R."

"Who is her father, then?"

"I have theories, but no actual facts."

"Do you mind sharing them?

"Actually, I do mind."

"I see. So, must I continue with this 'Mae Fürst 'charade? It feels awkward, wearing make-up." It takes away my masculinity, I added to myself.

"You will have to be Mae one more time. It will the time when R witnesses your death."

"I'm going to die? Or you're just releasing me from my work?"

"Mae is going to die. But you'll come back as a different character to work under me."

"I don't understand why you wanted me to act as a woman. Do you know how embarrassing it was to be cross-dressed in front of my own father?"

"R doesn't have many friends. She's alone most of the time. It would be more awkward for her to talk to a boy than to talk to a girl. It did give you information, did it not?"

"I suppose. When is Mae going to die?"

"Let's say a month from now. When you come back to work for me, you could be Toby Ellias, a rookie CIA agent." I laughed as soon he said Toby. "I don't understand why that could be funny in any way, Exsell."

"R told me that she had a boyfriend named Toby and they were introduced to each other by a mutual friend."

"You could fall in love with her at first sight, to make it ironic."

"I think you should introduce me to her before Mae dies. That way, she wouldn't suspect anything."

"It's good of you to think ahead." L said simply. L was still stacking his Jenga blocks while I was sitting there awkwardly. "You may go."

-R's PoV-

Commander Rester took me back to the place I called my home. Mae was different than any other person I met for some reason, and I didn't know why. She was too alert, too kind, as well as too observant. I entered my room and put on a shower cap. After grabbing my shower tote, I entered my bathroom. The feeling of privacy never felt so pleasing. I took out my laptop, a pen, and my bubbles. I started a bubble bath as I quickly wrote the names of criminals for the next few days. After I finished, I locked the note up and went into the water. The water was lukewarm and calming. I released all the tension in my muscles and started to relax. The more I relaxed, the more I started to feel sleepy. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

*sorry for the short chapter… it's my first year at high school and I want to do my best… :). I promise I'll write more soon!*


	10. Dreams (R's PoV)

I was walking in the forest, wearing a shimmery dress. I was barefoot and just exploring the leafy greens of nature. The sun was bright and shining. With every step I took, I could feel myself going closer to something, something just drawing me deeper into the forest. I had no control of my feet. I was being pulled into the center of the forest where there was Kira. Kira was there with a strange looking man they were strangely handcuffed together. The man was very pale and had dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and very blue jeans. Like me, he was barefoot. His hair was black and all over the place. Kira and the man couldn't see nor hear me. They were talking on a random burgundy couch. The man sat in a weird position. I listened to their conversation, because I had nothing better to do.

"Cheer up?" the man said. "Sorry, I can't. It's probably better if I stopped trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately, we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time." Chasing Kira? This man was probably from the task force twenty years ago.

"Ryuzaki…" Kira said, standing up. I suppose that it's the name of the man.

"Huh?" Ryuzaki responded as Kira punched him. Ryuzaki was thrown about three feet ahead and because the two of them were in handcuffs, Kira was pulled toward Ryuzaki. "You know, that really hurt."

"That's enough. You don't feel like doing anything, just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?"

"Fine, perhaps I've reasoned it the wrong way. I meant that it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother."

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught. Is that what you want? If you were going to just give up, then why did you involve all those innocent people? More importantly, what was the point in putting Misa and me behind bars?" Kira interrupted.

"I understand." Ryuzaki said in a flat tone. "But still, whatever the reason..." He kicked Kira in the face. "…An eye for an eye, my friend." Kira punched Ryuzaki again and they toppled the couch over. "It's not my deduction that was wrong. The fact is… I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case. And that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. Besides, you should hear yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira." Kira shouted at him.

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira... Well, there may be some truth to that. In fact, now that you mention it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." Kira punched Ryuzaki in the eyes. "…As I said before, an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." Ryuzaki then kicked Kira again.

The ground seemed to be moving farther and farther away from the fighting scene. I was pushed back more and more. As I was pushed back, I began to think. My theory was correct. Kira is Light Yagami in a Shinigami form, so Ryuzaki must be L. The original L. I've always imagined the original L to be happier. He looks, in the scene I've just seen, depressed and lonely. Of course he was lonely, the only companion he had was Watari. Even though there was my father and everyone in our "society", he never really knew them… and they never knew him.

I was pushed to a small lake, surrounded by big boulders. I climbed on top of one of the boulders and sat down as I admired the pale blue lake. As I was looking into the water, there was a different girl in the image. The girl looked somewhat like me. A petit blonde, though much more provocative than I.

"Um… hello?" she said, annoyed. She had to have the most annoying, girly voice in the world.

"Hello," I said simply as I turned around. She was almost transparent, floating in mid-air.

"You're N's daughter, right?" she said with her horribly feminine voice.

"He goes by L now, but yes, I am." _Why is she talking to me?_ I asked myself over and over again.

"You must be clever, then. But not as clever as my Light." _What are you, a love struck anime character?_

"I'm not sure about that."

"What, you think you're a genius? From your fashion sense, I don't really think so." _This chick… she really needs to go somewhere, before I punch her in the face._

"A genius does not care how they look, but more of how others think compared to them." I sighed. "What's your name, anyway? I believe that you know more about me, than I you."

"My name is Misa Amane and I'm 24. I do any acting or modeling jobs, as long as I'm not nude." She- _Misa-_ said. It sounded like it had been rehearsed over a thousand times. Misa… Ryuzaki mentioned that Misa was the second Kira.

"Misa, were you the second Kira when you were alive?"

"When I was alive? What do you think I am right now?"

"Well, if I don't think you're alive… I guess that means that I think you're dead. Doesn't it?"

"I'm not dead. I'm still alive, you see?" Misa pinched herself in the arm. "Ouch! See? I'm not dead." I stood up and smiled.

"But, you see," I punched her in the gut, but my hand went through her. "You are a ghost."

"But, how did I…?"

"You committed suicide after finding out Kira's death."

"I have nothing to do with Kira. I am forever in his debt, but I don't know him personally."

"But, you do. It's your precious Light. Maybe he made you give up the ownership to the Death Note, erasing your memories." I smiled with realization, "Everything makes sense, now."

I opened my eyes to a brand new day.


End file.
